Vegeta Goes To Disneyworld
by Ripplezrain
Summary: Okay, okay, I know its been done before, but its funny! Really, it is! Vegeta goes to Disneyworld! Co-written by Dragon Wings and me. Very random, but very lol-able. R+R, please? Remade to be less plagiaristic. (Probably not as funny though)


Ripplezrain: This is a fanfic co-authored by Dragon Wings and I. We wrote it a long time ago when we had not discovered Fanfiction.net. SO I SWEAR TO THE LORD ALMIGHTY WE DID NOT BITE ANY OF THE VEGETA GOES TO DISNEY WORLD FANFICS THAT ARE OUT THERE! Originally, this fic plagiarized Lady Bulma's works. But I HAVE CHANGED TO SO IT IS NOW OURS AND ONLY OURS. MWAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Vegeta: She's creepy.  
  
Ripplezrain: *Glare* You get tortured this time. YAY.  
  
Vegeta: Growl.  
  
Ripplezrain: Disclaimer.  
  
Vegeta: Ripplezrain is evil and creepy and diabolical. Therefore I will go on strike.  
  
Ripplezrain: BULMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegeta Goes to Disney World  
  
Vegeta was sitting on the couch minding his own business (what does he do on the couch all day?) when Bulma walked into the room.  
  
"I have surprise for you! Tomorrow we're going with Goku's family and the Z gang to Disney World! Its pretty far away, so we're flying there. I've booked our tickets!"  
  
"What? Since when can you FLY?! And why do we have to buy tickets to fly? Is that an air traffic control regulation fee or something??" Vegeta was utterly confused.  
  
"Of course I can't fly, and there is no air traffic control regulation fee. We're going on an airplane!"  
  
"What in the world is that?" said Vegeta.  
  
"Well, it's a man-made contraption that can fly! And it's made of metal. You need to reserve tickets because the airplanes are owned by companies and you have to pay to ride them," said Bulma.  
  
"The prince of the Saiyans does not need to any big metal thingymabobber to fly! Especially not with that idiot Kakkarot's family. What is the point of paying to fly when you can do it for free?" yelled Vegeta.  
  
Just then, Chibi Trunks and Goten came bouncing in. They sang together, "We're going on an airplane, an airplane, an airplane! And we're gonna go to Disney World!"  
  
"And look, Mrs. Vegeta-person! I found a frog!" Goten held out a frog to Bulma.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I hate frogs ever since that horrible body-snatching one!" Bulma shrieked. (In case you don't understand, she means Captain Ginyu.)  
  
"Daddy, we're going on vacation! To DISNEY WORLD!" Chibi Trunks hollered.  
  
"I know that, brat! I'm not going on any stupid vacation in a stupid airplane to a stupid place!" Vegeta growled.  
  
Trunk's eyes welled with tears. "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Daddy is so mean!"  
  
"Vegeta, you made our son cry! How could you! Go and apologize." Bulma was looking extremely cross.  
  
Vegeta, with his hands cupped over his ears, muttered, "One second I'm the prince of a planet, and the next, I'm a slave to a thing called family!"  
  
"I'm sorry, brat. Now stop crying!"  
  
"Okay!" Chibi Trunks smiled and skipped around happily.  
  
"And I'm not going on an airplane, Woman!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Oh yes you are! Go and pack right now! Or else the gravity room will be used for my private beauty parlor. And the couch will be your bed for the month!"  
  
Grumbling things like-"This world could blow up any second at my will. And she threatens me with that! Argh, once again, I am Vegeta the slave."- Vegeta finally agreed to pack.  
  
"But what is this Dissing World we will be going to?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, its called Disney World, and it's a fun park in America, in Florida, in a city named Orlando, but we'll be staying in a city called Kissimmee," said Bulma.  
  
"All right," said Vegeta. Privately, he thought, "What stupid ideas these earthlings come up with! Now, if we Saiyans want some fun, we just blow up a few planets!"  
  
"Wheeeeeeeee! Disney World! Mickey Mouse! Funnnnnnnnnn!" shrieked Chibi Trunks and Goten.  
  
Mirai Trunks just then sleepwalked downstairs. "Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup! The Powerpuff Girls! Defenders of Justice! And the day is saved!" he muttered.  
  
Vegeta blinked.  
  
"Uhh, Trunks, honey, um, you gotta wake up!" said Bulma.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing, Harry Potter. I just single handedly defeated Lord Voldemort! The guy didn't even know a decent Kamehameha Wave. Or a Masenko, for that matter."  
  
"TRUNKS!" screamed Bulma.  
  
"Huhhh? Oh no! You evil lady, you woke me up! I need to sleep at a constant rate so that if x equals the rate of sleep and y is equal to the hours of sleep, my total sleep ought to be google! EVIL LADY!"  
  
"How dare you speak to your Past-Mother like that!" Bulma scolded. "Besides, we're going to Disneyland tomorrow!"  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZ!" snored Trunks.  
~~~The Next Day~~~  
  
Vegeta was on a desert island, resting on a beach chair, watching TV. (TV?! On a desert island?! What about the plug?)  
  
"Aaaah! This is the life!" he said. Above the plugless TV was a No Kakkarot sign. But all of a sudden, Bulma appeared out of thin air. "Vegeta, we have to go to DISNEY WORLD!"  
  
"Yay! I'm gonna see Mickey, I'm gonna see Mickey," sang Chibi Trunks, dancing around Vegeta, faster and faster, until he became very dizzy. His beach chair dissolved and he fell into a hole, screaming, Chibi Trunks' song still ringing in his head.  
  
"AAAAHHH!" screamed Vegeta, although in a very different tone from when he was enjoying himself. Vegeta opened his eyes suddenly, woken by Bulma's shout.  
  
"Vegeta, we have to go to Disney World!"  
  
He blinked and looked at the clock. "2:48 AM? Why did you wake me up so early?"  
  
"Yip, yip, yip, yip, SNORE!!" Mirai Trunks was fast asleep.  
  
"Trunks, WAKE UP!!"  
  
"Yip, yip, yip!"  
  
"We have FOOD!!"  
  
"Huh, fooood?"  
  
"That was to get you to wake up."  
  
"EEEVIL LADY!"   
  
  
  
~~Arriving at the Airport~~   
  
"Hey, V8!"  
  
"KAKKAROT! GO AWAY!!! DO YOU HAVE TO CALL ME BY THE NAME OF A TYPE OF HEALTH DRINK?!"  
  
Vegeta flew as fast as he could to the other side of the airport. Goku teleported right in front of him.  
  
"WASSUP, V8!!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Arghhh! Eeevil! I will not go with you to that steel contraption that flies, also know as the Chamber of Torture!!"  
  
"Umm, Okaay."  
  
Then, Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm and teleported him to where Bulma was.  
  
"Where have you been?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Trying to escape from the inevitable!"   
  
  
  
~~Boarding the Plane~~   
  
"Flight DBZ, now boarding."  
  
"That's our flight!" said Bulma, grabbing Vegeta by the arm, who fell headfirst onto the tile floor. He helplessly allowed Bulma to drag him across the airport on the plane. They were greeted by none other than their good old nemesis Frieza.  
  
"Good morning. I will be your pilot today on Flight DBZ, nonstop to Orlando, Florida. We hope you have a safe and comfortable flight."  
  
Goku and Vegeta simultaneously dropped upside-down.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza said at the same time.  
  
"We're going to Disney World!" said Goku.  
  
"I, the great Frieza, after being sliced in half by my own energy disk, decided to regrow myself and become what I've dreamed of becoming my whole life.a bird in the skies, a messenger of the heavens, a pilot!"  
  
"And we, the Ginyu Flight Attendants, are at your aid!"  
  
The Ginyu Force suddenly appeared and they were doing bizarre poses.  
  
"Good for you, dudes!" Goku said.  
  
"Kakkarot, they're evil."  
  
"You were too. Besides, they seem reformed."   
  
  
  
~~In the Plane Cabin~~   
  
"I want a window seat!!" exclaimed Goku.  
  
"Okay, Goku, honey, you sit here, and Vegeta can sit right next to you so he can keep you company," said Chi Chi.  
  
"Nooo! I will not sit next to Kakkarot for twelve hours! He will steal my fooood!" Vegeta hollered.  
  
"Aww, it'll be fun, V8!"  
  
"Do not call me V8!"  
  
"Well, if you won't sit here, you can sit with Chibi Trunks and Goten."  
  
Chibi Trunks and Goten were both drooling as they slept.  
  
"Darn you, Kakkarot!"  
  
"Okay then! You're gonna be my food-source, um, I mean, company."   
~~5 Hours Later~~   
  
"Foooooooooooood!" groaned Goku.  
  
"Foooooooooooood!" groaned Vegeta.  
  
The food cart finally came wheeling in. Jeice, the attendant, said, "Would you like some juice?"  
  
"Just give me the food, you red tomato!" Vegeta shrieked.  
  
"Fine. Here you go." Jeice set down one of those airplane-meal things.  
  
"I'm waiting, tomato. Where's the rest of my food?"  
  
"This is all you get!"  
  
"Nooo, not this crummy little piece of chicken and rice! I'll die of starvation!"  
  
"Too bad. Life's tough. Do you think I was too happy when you killed me?" replied Jeice.  
  
(Imagine the look on people's faces when they hear this conversation.)  
  
Vegeta punched Jeice until he was unconscious and stole all the food, while Goku stole the food from Vegeta. And the rest of the passengers went on foodless.   
  
  
  
~~4 Hours Later~~   
  
"If you're bored, write poetry," Bulma suggested.  
  
Vegeta and Goku wrote haikus, after Gohan told them what haikus were. This was Vegeta's:  
  
Strongest  
  
I have beaten him.  
  
Yes, I've beaten Kakkarot.  
  
I am the strongest.   
  
This was Goku's:  
  
Beautiful Thing  
  
A beautiful thing.  
  
The most precious thing ever.  
  
It is called good food.   
  
  
  
~~Landing~~   
  
Vegeta wasn't feeling well at all. He felt like there were a million Chibi Trunks jumping in his brain.  
  
He hurriedly grabbed a barf bag and threw up. His barf was salmon pink.  
  
Piccolo whipped up a camera and took a picture of him. Mirai Trunks suddenly woke up and laughed.  
  
Vegeta finished throwing up and attempted to grab Piccolo's camera and fire a very weak ki blast at Mirai Trunks at the same time. The result was that he missed the camera and the ki blast was pushed of course by Goku and ended up destroying one of the luggage compartments.  
  
"Vegeta, you destroyed my hair gel, my 1000 zeni make-up kit, and my stretchy purple miniskirt!" shrieked Bulma. She attempted to choke Vegeta.  
  
"This is your captain speaking. Please stop the riot at aisle 17 and prepare for landing."  
  
(Bulma stopped choking the already-blue Vegeta. Amazingly, Mirai Trunks had fallen asleep again, despite the commotion.)  
The plane tilted down, down, and down. Finally, after several loops and upside-downs, just to amuse Frieza, the plane landed.   
~~At the Airport~~   
  
"Excuse me, can you direct me to Kissimmee?" Bulma asked a nearby man.  
  
"What? I can't kiss you, your husband's right over there!" said the man.  
  
(Now, if you have ever been to Kissimmee, you will know this is one of their great city jokes. But Vegeta didn't think of it that way.)   
  
"YOU EVIL VILLIAN! YOU WILL DIE TO DEATH!"  
  
Vegeta fired several ki blasts at the poor innocent man. Goku pushed them all off course, harming no one but sending several birds toppling down.  
  
"Aww, poor birdie!" exclaimed Videl, Bulma, and Chi Chi at the same time.   
  
  
  
~~The Next Day~~   
  
Vegeta was snoring peacefullly the next morning, a bubble rising and falling in his nose to the rhythm of his snores. Bulma was poking him, trying to wake him up. He did eventually. The bubble popped. "Wake up. I've been up for hours. We're finally gonna go to Disney World!"  
  
Vegeta dressed sleepily, putting all his clothes on backwards. The entire Z gang was waiting for him at the door of his hotel room. "Hey, V8! Dude, get a piece of paper and a pen for Mickey's autograph!"  
  
"Uggh, Kakkarot, let me be! Have mercy!"  
  
"So, Vegeta, are you done throwing up? Piccolo held up the picture of Vegeta and his barf. Everyone laughed. That got Vegeta awake.   
  
  
  
~~At Disney World~~   
  
"Hi everyone! Mickey loves you all! Have a fun time at Disney World!" Mickey said.  
  
"What are you supposed to be?" asked Vegeta. "I'm Mickey Mouse!"  
  
"You are a giant vermin with clothes. You are scary."  
  
"Well, your clothes aren't all that hot either." (Vegeta's clothes were backwards, remember?)  
  
"You have a freaky name."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans."  
  
"That's not a great name either."  
  
"Why, my name is proud and of royal heritage. Only a prince from the planet Vegeta can have my name."  
  
Mickey starts making cuckoo signs around his head.  
  
"How DARE you!"  
  
Vegeta starts firing ki blasts at Mickey, but Goku just knocks them away. Chibi Trunks said, "Daddy, you're being mean to Mickey!"  
  
"Not now, son. I've got some vermin exterminating to do!"  
  
Seeing the danger, Goku teleported Mickey Mouse to Antarctica, and Vegeta to the haunted house.  
  
"Let's go see the ghosties and goblins!" said Chibi Trunks and Goten.  
  
They went inside and saw a couple of fluttering ghosts and ugly goblins flying around.  
  
"What are these things?" said Vegeta, firing ki blasts everywhere. He didn't hurt the ghosts, but he did manage to blow several holes in the haunted house. Vegeta almost sent the unfortunate manager of the park to the next dimension when he asked for $2000 to repair the damages.  
  
But Goku again reconized the danger and teleported the manager to Antarctica with Mickey.   
  
Vegeta's thought of the day: That was weird. Was Dissing World supposed to have vermin? And what were those things in that house? I couldn't even hurt them! I will defeat them next time! Arggh, Kakkarot has stolen my cotton candy! He has eaten 1000 of those already! He's on a sugar high! Oh No!   
Goku's thought of the day: Beautiful curly golden earthworms! Gigantic leathery purple elephants! Vivid emerald pools of slime! Ghastly headless phantom chipmunks! Deafening moist sneezing fits! Bubbling pots of khaki potion! Insane people who think strange phrases!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ripplezrain: I hope you liked it! Not bad for a first fanfic, ne?  
  
Vegeta: *Tries to snort but can't because of the many blows to the nose Bulma gave him*  
  
Ripplezrain: *Rolls eyes* 


End file.
